


Quenching the Fire its Ashes Hide

by SnowyK



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/pseuds/SnowyK
Summary: Donghae was a great archer, until he took a needle to the thigh.





	Quenching the Fire its Ashes Hide

**Author's Note:**

> So when in tears  
> The love of years  
> Is wasted like the snow,  
> And the fine fibrils of its life  
> By the rude wrong of instant strife  
> Are broken at a blow  
> Within the heart  
> Do springs upstart  
> Of which it doth now know,  
> And strange, sweet dreams,  
> Like silent streams  
> That from new fountains overflow,  
> With the earlier tide  
> Of rivers glide  
> Deep in the heart whose hope has died--  
> Quenching the fires its ashes hide,--  
> Its ashes, whence will spring and grow  
> Sweet flowers, ere long,  
> The rare and radiant flowers of song
> 
> The Forest Reverie- Edgar Allan Poe

There are exactly seven arrows left in Donghae’s quiver. He knows this because he wasted six on a boar that got away anyway, broke two when he retrieved them from the rabbits he managed to kill, and lost three to wild brambles when his foot got caught in a wombat hole. Really, he should’ve given up when he missed the boar the third time.

Plucking yet more twigs out of his gloves, Donghae decides he’s earned himself a break and promptly collapses into a sitting position, tucking himself against a tree and relatively out of view from the nearby path. Well, he’s pretty sure it’s a path anyway, but his eyes have been playing tricks on him for hours and his fever isn’t helping any.

A shift of leaves has him glancing up and the sunlight catches his retinas, leaving him blinking away little daystars as he squints to see what could’ve caused the movement. “Fuck,” he mutters, rubbing at his eyes with grass-stained gloves and trying again. There’s a blur of orange and red that he’d be _dead_ _certain_ was a phoenix, only phoenixes don’t come this far south. Donghae stares at the mass of colours and rubs his eyes again, this time catching intelligent amber eyes glittering at him. He starts and reaches reflexively for his bow, but when he blinks again the bird is gone.

Donghae stares at the foliage until his eyes water. Shaking his head, he rummages in his pack until he finds one of his water flasks. Downing it in one go, he sighs quietly and pulls up a sleeve. He casts a quick glance at the runes coating his arm and quickly looks away, the lines inked into his skin stirring nausea. Thankful the fever hasn’t killed his muscle memory, his gloved finger finds a familiar rune and he sends a small spark of mana into it.

A soft cloud scatters the air beside him and a lithe body drops onto the ground. “Taemin,” Donghae greets, closing his eyes and dropping his head back against rough tree bark. “Am I going crazy or is there a phoenix here?”

Slitted golden eyes regard him with a mixture of amusement and indignation. “Hello to you too,” the snake greets, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “Why are you wet?”

Grimacing at the reminder, Donghae wipes a hand over his sweaty forehead, leaving a rusty green stain. “Fever. Fucking needle was poisoned.”

“Needle,” Taemin muses, tail flicking absently as he rises up to taste the air. “You went after the assassin?”

“She had a bounty on her,” Donghae says, reaching down to rub at the wound in his thigh. “A good one.”

“Above your pay grade?” Taemin waits for a few seconds before hissing a laugh. “You played yourself.”

“Fuck you,” Donghae scowls. Grabbing his bow, he pushes to his feet and has to grab for the tree trunk as tunnel vision consumes his world. “Is there a town nearby? I don’t have the right medicine for this.”

Taemin watches him carefully, unmoving even as Donghae gives up and sits down again. “Stay here,” he orders Donghae. “Yoongi!”

Another puff of smoke and a massive diamond python winds into existence. Green and gold stripes weave past each other until a head pops out curiously. “You called? Wait, what’s wrong with Boss? You’re all wet.”

“Fever,” Donghae sighs, hunting through his bag until he finds the handkerchief Kyungri forced upon him. He stares at the cloth, once a soft light blue but now brown beyond recognition, shrugs and wipes his face with it anyway. “And stop summoning without permission.”

“Gross,” Yoongi says. “And Taemin will actually follow your orders when I grow legs. And wings. And a  third eye. And–”

“Watch him,” Taemin cuts in, pausing long enough to watch Yoongi slither onto Donghae before disappearing into the bushes.

 “Watch him,” Yoongi repeats, winding around Donghae’s limbs and soaking in the warmth. He senses his master relax and flits out his tongue, wary for danger even as he presses his cool scales against Donghae’s heated skin.

* * *

More fics at my asianfanfic profile [SnowyK](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view_author_stories/140436/L)

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello. It's been a while! Just finished another test and omg I'm 3/4 through my first year of medicine and it's only gonna get more intense xD I really wanted to just try writing something since I haven't done it in ages. It was a struggle to get anything started but then this came out so I'm happy! I'm not sure whether to close this off with another short part or treat it as a proper story. Drawing inspiration from poems is also new. Let me know what you think! ^^ tbh I'm poking a foot in the water to see if this fandom's still alive because I've been eaten alive by an old fandom and I wanna know whether it's worth writing for this one. Sad, yes, but I'll never have free time like I did in undergrad :,) also! I'm going to KCON in Sydney in 2 weeks! So excited omg.


End file.
